The Present
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Nicole has gotten everything on the boy's Christmas list when she needs one more thing. It sounds easy enough to get: go to the store and get it. Boy, was she in for a surprise.


**Welcome to my very first Christmas story and a very early one. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story dedicated to the holidays. No announcement for other story in this. Just enjoy.**

It is the special time of year. Christmas. The kids and Richard made their lists for what they have want for the holidays. Though long and tiresome, she managed to get everyone's gift except Anais's gift and one thing the boys want. A hot video game in stores. She had looked everywhere and everywhere but did not find it. They were sold out. So, she got help from a friend and her friend was coming to help her find it. Nicole put on her winter clothing which includes boots, leggings, gloves and a jacket. The doorbell rings and Nicole goes to answer it. She opens it to see a big surprise.

"Nikki."

"Ahsoka, how you're doing?"

"Great. Except I had to go on a long shopping spree for the kids and my husband."

"Wow. I had to do the same thing."

"Also, my husband said he had to do some job so he left in a hurry."

"Oh. Well that's nice. Looks like we have a night out."

"Well at least we can finally have a night without the boys bugging us."

"I know. Come on, let's go." So, the two girls got into Nicole's car and begin driving to the Elmore mall. At some point, when they had reached the highway, Ahsoka pulls out her lightsaber.

"What are you doing with that?" Nicole asked. "Oh nothing, I'm just going to keep this in a safe place. By that I mean I'm going to put it in the backseats."

When she throws it, she heards a clank. "Ow!" Both turned around to see none other than Anais, who somehow managed to sneak into the car when they were about to leave.

"Anais, what are you doing here?"

"Please mom, I promise. I won't peak at my presents. Come on, please."

"Sorry Anais, but I can't risk spoiling your gifts to you."

"Nicole, I think you should let her stay. Beside, just at least give her one chance to make sure she doesn't look at her presents."

Nicole groans. "Fine. Do you, Anais Watterson promise to not look at your gifts for Christmas?"

"I promise."

"Promise on your great grandmother's grave."

"I promise on my great grandmother's grave." Ahsoka suddenly places a collar around Anais's neck.

"What's this?"

"A shock collar."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it's safe. Here I'll show you." Ahsoka holds up a controller and presses the button. Thinking it would be only a minor shock, the collar shocks her entire body, causing her to scream in pain.

"You're trying to murder me! That's child abuse!"

"Don't look at me. That collar belongs to my husband. I don't know what the voltage."

"I'll tell you what it is. It's 240 volts! That could have killed me!"

"Hey, that collar is CIA property."

"What?! Did people die in this collar."

"No Anais. I'm pretty sure my husband didn't kill anyone using that." Anais takes a peek into her collar only to be met by a dry red bloody stain.

"There's blood in here!" Nicole looks angrily at Ahsoka. "Nicole, I swear, I didn't know Matau would do something like that. I'm sure he has a perfect logical explanation."

Meanwhile, at the Elmore supermarket

"So anyway, Richard, I basically had to capture this guy since he has important detail on the PLA and some missile launch code located in Russia. Short story, I finally caught him and I interrogated him. Good news, we discovered where he had hidden the launch code. Bad news, we had to turn the shock collar way high that it burned the skin off his neck. Luckily, he lived."

"I have one question still now that I got everything done from you, Matau."

"What is it?"

"How are you still married to a hot wife?"

"So, you got a hot wife too."

"You're point is?" Matau puts his palm on his face, disapproving of his statement. That is when Nicole's car comes driving in, accidentally crashing into the Humvee. The trio comes out of the car to be surprised that their husbands and fathers were there.

"Matau?" Ahsoka questioned "Hi honey."

"I thought you had something important to do."

"This is important. The manager of this supermarket hired me, the guys, some European soldiers, and Richard to help defend the store."

"Why do you need to defend the store?" Anais questioned. "I'm going to tell you the story, Anais. You're too young to know, but looks like faith has chosen me to tell you right now. Anyway, it all began years ago in Elmore, back in the 1970's. On one faithful black friday morning, people have finally lost. After waiting and waiting for hours, they stampede the store and ended up nearly burning down this market right here. With luck, this market managed to survive the fire. Employees were lucky to escape with their lives. And so as of now, every store in Elmore are to be defended from the people who are obsessed with the discount prices. The war will forever be know in this town as the Black Friday war."

There was only a moment of silence for a second which turns into a burst of humorous laughter on what they have just heard.

"Okay, you expect me, Nicole, and Anais to believe that there is a war called upon groups of civilian so they can't destroy the stores."

"You don't believe me, ask Rook." The three turned to see a blond hair soldier near a Humvee.

"See you're having a good night girls, but seriously, Matau is right about the war. You want proof this is real, check out the total damage I did on my vehicle. Of course, I got pulled over for reckless driving, but at least we made it out alive."

The Humvee explodes into a million pieces right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Oh my god! Guys, we could have die making it here! Seriously guys, we could have died."

"This is Bull 1-4. Matau, do you read?"

"Copy, over."

"The black friday civies are coming. Preparing to engage. Open fire! Fire those shock shells."

The tank opened fire on the civilians. Although, don't worry yourselves, as the shells only shocked them and paralyzed them for 24 hours. Many of well know country tanks were there. The American, British, German, France, and Russian. The tanks blew much of their shells into many crowds of shopper, making sure they don't reach their positions. They kept firing and firing, but the crowd won't stop coming. They had to hold out as long as they can.

"This is Sword 2-4. Our the French tank line is being overrun. Shit, there coming in. Get back! Get back!" The people in the tank scream as there are swarmed by the shoppers. Pretty soon, the french tank line has become overrun after losing comms to the other tank positions. People went in and just beat them unconscious. After finishing up with the stragglers, they attempted to go into the Russian and German tank line, but they are shot at with shells and shock bullets from the machine guns.

"Eat this, you mindless discount zombies! Ha ha ha!" The German machine gunner says. Suddenly, he is pulled out by one of the very tall shoppers and is dragged into the crowd screaming and shouting.

"Shit, they got him. Close the hatch." The drivers attempts to, but one of the shoppers literally ripped the hatch off. The shoppers then start to climb into the tank and they are eventually swarmed. The Russian tank position were about to be swarm. The leader of the tanks were still standing.

"Bravo 3-4, 4-4, 2-4, report!" Only static played. "Chyort, they been wiped out." The gunner is grabbed away from his gun and the people start climbing into the last Russian tank. The tank pilots use the taser and shocked them. As more come, they were running out of time. One thing had to be done. The tasers they got only had a few energy left. When they run out, they were doomed. So there is one last resort that will help them become brave heroes.

"This is Pig 3-4, Bravo 1-4, respond." A shock comes out of nowhere and shocks almost half of the shoppers to sleep. The American and British tanks look on to see that the last Russian tank was responsible for the shock wave. Thank god, they had managed to stop half of the shoppers, but more were to come now as they were the only remaining tank positions.

"Alright boys, let's show these shoppers we are a force not to be reckon with. All remaining American, British, German, Russian, and French soldiers, set off positions. Get ready for the biggest firefight you will ever see in this town. Pig 3-4 out. Open fire!"

The last tank positions fired their shells onto the crowd. Nobody know how it lasted, but all they could say is that it took an hour until they begin to retreat.

"Those black friday shopping zombies are retreating. Finally, now we can- what the?" A helicopter swoops in, shooting paralyzing missiles at the tanks. After the blinding light has past, the tank lines have finally been wiped off and what made it worse is that the people were coming back.

"Shit, we're dead. So dead!" A young Russian soldier said. "I say we fall back into the store." One American soldier state.

"No, we don't. Hold the ground." The soldiers look on to see none other than the famous Captain Price.

"Come on, lads. We have faced everything our past enemies had to throw at us. The German Empire, the Nazis, and The Russians. We have face everything like the Americans. Although, I think Americans were basically popular in Vietnam. Anyway, we are a strong force of the world's military. We are men and soldiers. We are the toughest bunch of the armies. We can do this. We can take them. We will win!"

Price punches his hand into the air along with the other soldiers shouting "Victory or death!"

"Charge!" All of them charge into the crowd of shoppers except for Soap, Gaz, Roach, and Roach who were still talking to each other.

"Alright. That's the plan. Remember, if we're going down, we will take some of them with us!" Ghost states

"Yeah!" All of them said before running into the crowd, rejoining their British comrades. The entire scene freezes like at the ending of "Escaping from Pearl Bailey" of American Dad. Punches are deliver to both the armies and the shoppers.

"We're not taking any of them with us!" Ghost shouted as his three friends are brutally beaten by the swarm of people. Marine Delta retreated back into the mall along with Richard and the girls, who all then barricaded all the doors and windows so now one could get in.

"Man, that was close." Matau says. "Matau, you do realize we just abandoned those guys." Rook pointed out.

"We're a CIA military team. We don't have time for that."

"Don't have time- This is our job we're suppose to be doing."

"You know what? Forget about it."

"Okay, so Nicole, what do we need to find?" Ahsoka asked. "Easy. Just follow me. Guys, you mind watching Anais?"

The guys accepted the offer, but Anais got upset. Nicole then said if she even leaves their sights, she would be grounded for a month. Anais finally accepts it and sits back as Nicole and Ahsoka walk off to the game section. Eventually, they have finally got there and right there on the shelf was what Nicole was looking for.

"Okay. This is what Gumball and Darwin want. Now I'll just grab it here and-" Ahsoka grabs onto the game too.

"What are you doing Ahsoka?"

"Yeah... I'm afraid my boys need this game too... so."

"But this is the last copy. Shipment won't come until AFTER Christmas."

"So, you're problem. Ever heard of the phrase "you snooze, you lose."

"Oh no. This game is coming home with me." Ahsoka brings out her second lightsaber. "Not before it comes with me. If you don't agree, my lightsaber will argue for me." Both girls growled at each other.

Back at the doors, Ghost and half of the soldiers got out alive from the shopper swarm.

"You guys stay in here and did nothing to help?!"

"Yep. Pretty much it." Rook answering his question. Suddenly, they all heard a noise and looked on forward to see aisles being destroy by none other than the girls who seems to be fighting over a purchase for a game.

"Oh boy. My wife and yours are going to destroy this entire store, which will make the shoppers more enrage, but this time at us. Matau, what do we do?"

"Easy." Matau picks up a tile to reveal a secret hideout in case his wife is fighting with another woman. So, both him and Richard gets in to avoid getting hurt by their wives. The girls meanwhile were fighting it out. Ahsoka was cutting everything up trying to get her while Nicole was dodging her moves. They past through many aisles of things like home video, toys, books, and then eventually cash registers. By the time they did, Ahsoka had enough and they both pushed themselves somehow into an enchanted computer.

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have-" Ahsoka and Nicole lands on him. After the impact, the Critic got off and was very upset at them.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get out of here before I slap some sense into you bitches!" The two looked and got up. The Nostalgia Critic then got scared as they continue walking towards him. He then found himself stuck in the corner with the two closing in.

"Okay girls. Let's just calm down before somehow gets-" Both girls raised their fists and the Critic screams in terror.

In the real universe, all the computers blew up and as they do, Ahsoka and Nicole got back to reality with Ahsoka getting the games in her hand. Nicole punches her and snatches it back and runs off. That was the last straw. Now it was time to do the last resort. Ahsoka uses all her strength and force and tries to bring down the store. She tries to, but it was too strong, yet she wasn't going to give up. With one big push, she does it. She sinks the entire store into the ground. Out of all the pieces of leftover material comes the soldiers and Matau and Richard who comes out of the safety bunker. When his entire model set he worked on got destroyed, he finally had it.

"Stop!" And they did. The two freeze before they could deliver a strong blow to each other.

"That is enough! This fighting is over! I mean, really! Over trying to get a video game! What kind of game is this!" Matau snatches it out of Nicole's hand and checks it out.

"I heard of this. People have spent ages fighting over this very popular game last month. Look, for your own good, I'm taking this game and placing it in a safe until I can decide what I can do with it. Come on, guys." Matau and his friends left to go get another car to drive home.

"Nicole, I want to apologize."

"No, I should apologize. I just let my temper get the best of me. All I wanted to do is make my kids proud.

"But your kids are proud of you. I know."

"You're sure." Ahsoka nods her head. "Thanks." The two then hug each other in forgiveness.

"Wait? Where's Anais?"

"I'm hugging you and Ahsoka too." They look down to see that she was alright and continue to embrace when Matau and his friends comes stopping by. The back seat window is rolled down to reveal a Matau with a grin of success.

"By keeping it in a safe, I mean playing it all night at the base! See you girls later!" He brings up the window and the car takes off, leaving two enraged wives and one child.

"I'm am going to use my lightsaber to give him a "shave."

"I'm going to cut off his neck." Ghost and the other soldiers back up into the girls.

"Ghost, what are you doing?" Nicole asked. "Take a look." They have found out the shoppers were now enrage now that the supermarket is gone and they didn't get anything.

"That togrutan woman destroyed the entire store and now we will have to go looking all night trying to find one all thanks to her. You're all going to suffer with her as well." The shoppers raised their torches and pitchforks.

"Thanks a lot, Ahsoka. Looks like I'm going to die again like when Shepherd shot me in the head. Speaking of which, I think I saw him get drag into the crowd of shoppers when they swarmed the tank."

"Stop worrying, Ghost. Beside, let's just say I called in a strange old friend." A ship comes flying in and shoots down many shoppers before they scatter away. When it lands, it is revealed that the old friend Ahsoka has called was none other than Hondo.

"Hello Earth Citizens. Now let's kindly step away before I let my pirates shoot at you freely."

"Fuck you, you fucking pirate." One of the pirates shoots the person. "Hondo, was that a live laser?"

"Yes it is. You told me to come and take down the shoppers."

"What I meant is with paralyzing shells."

"Oh. Then let's get out of here before the cops come." Everyone gets in including Richard and left to go chase the boys. In the car meanwhile, Matau and his buddies were talking on his performance on getting the game.

"Wow, you were all like "stop fighting and give me the game" back there." Rook, applauding his performance.

"Yeah. I can't believe they obliviously fell for that. Never trust me with an object their fighting over and not let you drive."

"Hey! We're still alive, aren't we?"

"You nearly got us killed plus I think you ran over an old woman."

"At least on the bright side, we're not being hunted down."

"Yeah. Like my wife would just come in and ram this car. They're miles away from here." A spaceship swoops into the door Matau was near, shaking the car.

"What the heck?!" Bower shouts. The four looks out and stood in shock. It was the girls.

"Matau, I order you to give me that game! It's for the kids." Ahsoka commanded.

"Sorry honey. I have been waiting too long for this game. I need to get it now cause the other guys bet on me."

"Can't you just drop the bet?"

"A man keeps his word. Otherwise he's a dirty scumbag."

"For goodness sake, Hondo."

"You got it." Hondo crashes the ship into the car again. "Dang it Hondo. Rook?"

"Got it Matau." He rolls down the window and out comes an RPG.

"Oh boy." Hondo said. The RPG fires. Hondo evades it quickly, not getting hit.

"Hah. You missed stupid marine."

"Oh, I didn't miss. That was a guided missile."

"What?" The missile hits the engines of Hondo's ship.

"Abandon ship!" Hondo cried. The pirates jumped out of the ship, meaning they would not get any profit. Hondo, the soldiers, and Richard went along with them except for Ahsoka and Nicole who got onto the roof of the car.

"Well, that's the end of my journey. At least it won't get that bad." Hondo was sure wrong. A bunch of cop car circled and stopped right around him.

"This is the Elmore Police Department! You're under arrest for the murder of US citizens."

"Oh come on!"

"Shut up!" A police officer said before knocking him out. Now back with the girls, Ahsoka has cut a hole through the car and went in, latching onto Matau.

"Give me that game!"

"Never! You'll never get it!"

"What about the boys?"

"They can earn the money."

"But John is helping his girlfriend put furniture in her house."

"Your point is?"

"Oh my- Give me it. Girls, help."

"Okay." Both Anais and Nicole said. "I see London, I see France." Rook said aroused. Nicole took a second to look down to discover Rook was looking up her skirt. Enraged, she jumps on him and begins choking him.

"Guys cut it out. Can't you see this game is tearing everyone apart." Bower states. All they did was stare at them then suddenly went back to trying to kill each other.

"That's it. I have no other choice." Bower arms his shock bullet filled M4 rifle and prepared to fire when Robert turned the car to avoid hitting a truck. Bower loses his grip and accidentally shoots Robert, who in turns while unconscious turns the wheel. It took a second to realize that Robert turned the car to drive off the cliff.

"Oh no." Bower says in terror. Before they could say another word, the car goes flying off the cliff.

The next day

The girls and boys woke up to see they were in the hospital. Around them were the soldiers who were beaten brutally by the shoppers. Next to Nicole was none other than her family. Anais somehow has managed to survive the crash and not get any scratch on her.

"Hi Mom." Gumball and Darwin says. "Hey kids."

"Mom, did you really go through this trouble to get the game we wanted?" Gumball asked her.

"Apparently, yes."

"At least you tried." The doctor comes to talk with Nicole about her condition. "Hello Mrs. Watterson. I see you have survived. Anyway, you and your friends are lucky to have survived that crash. You could have been killed. Also, if you're looking for the game, I'm afraid the cops have found it burned in the fire."

"Darn it!" Matau shouted. "Matau, it's over. Besides, please do me a promise and give the kids some attention. That game will ruin your life. Do you want your kid's lives destroyed and make them remember having a terrible childhood because of you. I don't want us to be a bunch of terrible parents. I also don't want anything to happen to you. Please... I don't want you to forget about us."

"Oh honey, is that the problem. Honey, I'll never forget you. You're right, that game did make us go crazy. Look, I'll make you a promise. I'll spend time with you and the kids tomorrow if we can and try to at least relax. I don't want anything to hurt you. I marry you because you're just nice. You're basically the nicest person I have ever met."

"Thanks Matau. I always love it when you're treating me fairly."

"I'm the king of the world! You better bow to me my servants." Everyone look to Rook to see how his condition is. Turns out, he bumped his head so hard, he is now suffering from brain damage.

"What are you girls looking at me for? Is it because of my good lucks?" Everyone in the room laughs at him when Ahsoka comes to a realization.

"Wait. Where's Hondo?"

Police Station

At the break room, we have discovered that the cops lied about the game being burned in the fire. It had turned out that the game had survived and they had stole it to play. So far, they were having fun. In the cell behind them was Hondo and his gang of pirates who were getting desperate about trying to get out and now wanted to play.

"Can I have a turn?"

"No!" All the cops shouted. Hondo groans in misery.

**And that is basically about it for this chapter. Hope you have enjoy this completely random story. Also, as for the Nostalgia Critic scene, I don't hate him. He's really funny like the time when he and an angel fought.**


End file.
